


with you

by 00zens



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i love markmin, jaemin is not aware, jaemin is suuuper excited, mark doesn't want jaemin to feel bad so he hides his phobia :(, mark is very afraid of roller coasters, markmin, markmin bestest softest boyfriends, their first date as boyfies!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00zens/pseuds/00zens
Summary: "i don't really like amusement park rides... but i like cotton candy!" ─ mark leeorin which jaemin plans his and mark's first date as a couple at an amusement park, not knowing how scared his boyfriend is of the amusement park rides.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	with you

**Author's Note:**

> the moment i saw that mark quote, i had to make a fic out of it. enjoy!

mark’s eyes involuntarily widened as he took in his surroundings. it was his and jaemin’s first date as an official couple, and jaemin was more than excited to plan it for them. mark had told him he could set up absolutely anything for them, expecting maybe a nice dinner, a picnic, maybe even just a lazy day in. the last thing he had expected, was an amusement park. 

especially an amusement park that was filled with giant roller coasters, that mark was absolutely petrified of and felt sick just looking at it. 

“surprise! what do you think, love?” jaemin beamed at him.

mark was unsure of how to answer. he didn’t want to be dishonest, but he didn’t want to hurt his boyfriend’s feelings. 

“it’s… an amusement park.” he spoke breathily, continuing to look around at everything around them with big eyes. “do you not like it?” jaemin’s face fell. mark’s eyes widened, and his thoughts yelled at him to get the sad look off the boy’s face. 

“no, oh my goodness, it’s amazing. i guess i just, i wasn’t expecting it.”

jaemin’s small pout was instantly replaced by the big smile mark loved. the brown haired boy hummed in contentment before intertwining his hands with the older’s. “let’s get our passes!”

mark allowed himself to get dragged around by jaemin, heart fluttering at the evident happiness on his face. he could push his fears behind him for the day, right? anything for his boyfriend.

as they waited in line and the older listened as jaemin listed all the rides he was excited for, an unfamiliar feeling bubbled in his stomach. mark found himself labeling it as dread.

“babe?” jaemin poked at mark’s shoulder, catching the boy’s attention. mark’s eyes widened, locking with the younger’s. “sorry, what?”

jaemin laughed, finding mark endearing. “i asked what rides you wanted to go on.”

mark thought for a second before responding. “um, i don’t know. the teacups seem fun?”

his boyfriend looked at him in disbelief for a second before breaking into a fit of laughter. “okay markie, we can go on the teacups. oh, you are adorable.” jaemin mumbled the last sentence to himself as he intertwined their hands.

after finally getting their day passes and into the actual amusement park, the two walked hand in hand as jaemin looked over the map. mark visibly cowered as they walked under a particularly large ride that was filled with people screaming.

“oh mark, how about this one?” jaemin spoke excitedly next to him, his eyes moving to find where the younger was pointing.

it was a roller coaster, but it wasn’t too big. though it did have a few intimidating turns and loops. from where they stood mark could see kids half his age in line, giving him a boost of confidence. mark gave his boyfriend a small smile before nodding, “yeah, let’s go.”

turns out, that boost of confidence was extremely temporary. as in, the second they got in line, reality began to set in and mark was fiddling with jaemin’s hands in order to calm his nerves.

“baby,” jaemin frowned. “are you okay? you look so tense.” the boy brought his hands up to mark’s shoulders, rubbing them soothingly. the older gulped before nodding. “m’fine, promise. just haven’t been on a roller coaster in a while.”

the younger smiled at his partner, taking his hands and pressing a soft kiss to them. “you’ll be fine, angel. you have me.” he winked.

mark laughed as a blush creeped onto his cheeks, jaemin’s playfulness and presence in general helping him ground himself. 

before he knew it, mark was getting onto the ride with jaemin behind him. his shaky hands pulled the safety bar onto them, and he kept them rested there as they waited.

the older hadn’t actually realized how much his hands were trembling until jaemin placed his over them, rubbing over the skin reassuringly. mark’s eyes met the younger’s, who sent a small smile his way.

“just scream, babe. best way to let the nerves out.”

and that’s exactly what mark did. he coughed as they exited the ride, jaemin laughing.

“i know i said to scream, i didn’t realize how hard you were gonna go. i thought you were gonna pass out from yelling alone.” 

mark joined the boy, chuckling along with him as they joined hands again and continued to walk. 

“oh look!” jaemin exclaimed. “the teacups.” he winked at mark, pulling him in the direction of the ride. the older grinned and walked faster to keep up with the younger. 

they got through the line relatively quickly, mark pulling out his phone right after they got on in order to take those typical, cheesy couple photos. he smiled widely at his boyfriend who was having the time of his life spinning the large teacup they were sat in. 

after putting his phone back into his pocket, mark joined the younger in turning the wheel and they spun even faster before getting dizzy and stopping. they laughed loudly, feeling exhilarated from the wind hitting them as they turned.

they got off, jaemin taking mark’s hand in his as the older led them to a nearby bench. he pulled out his phone again, this time to look at the pictures he had taken.

a smile immediately overtook mark’s face as he swiped through his camera roll, which was now full of adorable pictures of jaemin grinning and having fun on the ride. he looked through them carefully before choosing his favorite and setting it as his new lockscreen.

“baby,” jaemin poked at mark’s shoulder. “ice cream?” he asked cutely as he pointed at the stand across from them.

mark dug his wallet out of his back pocket before standing, walking over. jaemin’s eyes widened as he followed a few seconds behind, but by the time he found the words to yell at mark, the older was handing him a cone.

the younger looked at him in disbelief before huffing. “i was supposed to pay today, mark.”

mark laughed in response, swiftly sticking his finger into his ice cream and smearing it onto jaemin’s face. the boy’s jaw dropped in surprise, mirroring the older’s actions and getting ice cream all over his cheek.

the couple laughed together as they sat back down on the bench, jaemin pulling his phone out to take selfies. they snapped a few, jaemin stopping after taking one of him kissing the ice cream off mark’s cheek.

“that was nasty!” mark whined, wiping at his cheek. 

jaemin rolled his eyes playfully, using a tissue to get the remaining ice cream off his own cheek. “i kiss your cheeks all the time, you draw the line when there’s ice cream involved?”

mark sighed in response, continuing to eat his cone.

the few hours that followed, jaemin continued to drag mark onto different rides. mark was doing a relatively good job at hiding his fear, or so he thought.

“so,” jaemin said as they found a spot next to the fountain. the sun had set and they were now waiting for the firework show, the main reason jaemin had wanted to bring mark to the amusement park in the first place.

“when are you gonna tell me that you’re absolutely terrified of roller coasters?”

mark’s jaw dropped slightly in genuine shock. “what?”

jaemin laughed, bringing his hand up to brush it gently against the older’s cheek. “every single ride we went on today, you were trembling so bad. i’m not blind, markie.”

“i’m sorry,” the older shook his head in slight embarrassment. “you were so excited about today, i didn’t wanna ruin it for you over some stupid fear.”

“hey,” jaemin frowned, willing mark’s head to look up at him. “it’s not stupid. i get it, kind of. just let me know next time, so we can both have fun.”

mark took jaemin’s hands in his, playing with the younger’s rings. “i had fun today, i promise! i was with you all day, how could i not?” he pressed a kiss to jaemin’s forehead.

jaemin hit him softly on the chest. “shut up, you loser!”

the two laughed together, looking up at the stars that were beginning to show themselves a little more.

“i must say,” mark started. “i very much prefer cotton candy over roller coasters.”

jaemin couldn’t help the chuckle that left his mouth, feeling overwhelmingly endeared. he looked at the older, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. mark’s head fell to rest on jaemin’s shoulder, before suddenly shooting up. 

“wait, babe! there’s a cotton candy stand right there! can we get?”

the younger couldn’t miss how bright and childlike mark looked in that very moment. he beamed, smiling widely at the older.

“anything for you, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :] if you want to see the quote this is based off, go to my twitter @renminsung! feel free to leave kudos/comments, my cc is also always open!! (link in twitter bio) see you next tiiime :]


End file.
